fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Yuki Sohma/Gallery
|-|Volume & Chapter Covers = Fruits Basket Collector's Edition Volume 2.jpg|Yuki Sohma on the Collector's Edition Cover. Volume 2.jpg|Yuki on the cover of the second manga volume. Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 Cover. Chapter 3.png|Chapter 3 Cover. Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 Cover. Chapter 13.png|Chapter 13 Cover. Chapter 15.png|Chapter 15 Cover. Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 Cover. Chapter 35.png|Chapter 35 Cover. Chapter 37.png|Chapter 37 Cover. Chapter 43.png|Chapter 43 Cover. Chapter 46.png|Chapter 46 Cover. Chapter 47.png|Chapter 47 Cover. Chapter 50.jpg|Chapter 50 Cover. Chapter 57.jpg|Chapter 57 Cover. Chapter 59.jpg|Chapter 59 Cover. Chapter 60.jpg|Chapter 60 Cover. Chapter 66.jpg|Chapter 66 Cover. Chapter 72.jpg|Chapter 72 Cover. Chapter 77.jpg|Chapter 77 Cover. Chapter 81.jpg|Chapter 81 Cover. Chapter 83.jpg|Chapter 83 Cover. Chapter 84.jpg|Chapter 84 Cover. Chapter 85.jpg|Chapter 85 Cover. Chapter 86.jpg|Chapter 86 Cover. Chapter 96.jpg|Chapter 96 Cover. Chapter 100.jpg|Chapter 100 Cover. Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 Cover. Chapter 123.jpg|Chapter 123 Cover. Chapter 125.jpg|Chapter 125 Cover. Chapter 130.jpg|Chapter 130 Cover. Chapter 134.jpg|Chapter 134 Cover. Chapter 136.png|Chapter 136 Cover. |-|Illustrations = Yuki as Rat.png|Yuki in his rat form. (First Version) Yuki as Rat (Second Version).png|Yuki in his rat form. (Second Version) Yuki as Rat (Final Version).png|Yuki in his rat form. (Third & Final Version) Yuki met Akito.jpg|Yuki crying upon meeting Akito for the first time. Akito hugs Yuki.jpg|Yuki was hugged by Akito. Yuki and Kyo - First meeting.png|Yuki and Kyo's first meeting. Young Yuki cried.jpg|Yuki broke down in tears. Chapter 1 end.png Tohru discover Sohma Curse.png Shigure as Dog.png|Shigure and Yuki in their respective animal forms. Yuki forcibly feeds Kyo.jpg|Yuki forcibly feeds leeks to Kyo. Tohru, Ayame (Snake form) and Yuki.png Kisa (Tiger form) bite Tohru.png Yuki and Machi - First Kiss.png|Yuki kisses Machi. |-|Official Art = S-l1600.jpg|Yuki's Rat form. Yuki Sohma.png|Yuki Sohma illustration by Natsuki Takaya. Kyo (Cat), Tohru & Yuki (Rat).png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo & Yuki.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki (1).png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Tohru, Yuki (Rat) and Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki & Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru & Kyo on grass.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Tohru, Yuki (Rat) & Kyo (Cat).png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru & Kyo clothes.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki outside.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru & Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Yuki, Tohru, Shigure & Kyo.png|Collector's Edition Volume 1 art. Tohru Honda in a pink dress with Yuki and Kyo Sohma.jpg|Tohru in a pink dress with Yuki and Kyo wearing white suits. Fruits Basket Manga.jpg|Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo by Natsuki Takaya. Tohru with Yuki and Kyo.jpg|Tohru with Kyo and Yuki in their Zodiac forms. Yuki, Tohru, Kyo.png|Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo by Natsuki Takaya. Fruits Basket Manga Poster 2019.png|Yuki, The Cursed Sohmas, and Tohru. Kyo, Tohru & Yuki Manga Official Art.png|Re-designs of Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Silhouette of Kyo, Tohru, Machi and Yuki.PNG|Silhouettes of Yuki, Machi, Kyo, and Tohru. Mutsuki's Family.jpg|Yuki making trails of footprints in the snow with his wife and son. Yuki told Mutsuki about the curse.png|Yuki crying tears of joy by his son's acceptance of the curse. Another Volume 2 Art.png|Volume 2 Art. Screenshots :Main article: First Anime/Gallery Opening For Fruits Basket (1).png Screenshots :Main article: 1st Season of Second Anime/Gallery :Main article: 2nd Season of Second Anime/Gallery |-|1st Opening= Fruits Basket OP 1 (5).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (6).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (24).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (25).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (26).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (27).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (35).png |-|1st Ending= Fruits Basket ED 1 (5).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (6).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (7).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (8).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (9).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (10).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (22).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (23).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (24).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (25).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (26).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (27).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (28).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (29).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (30).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (31).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (32).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (35).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (36).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (37).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (39).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (40).png |-|2nd Opening= Fruits Basket OP 2 (11).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (12).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (13).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (14).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (15).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (16).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (17).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (92).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (93).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (94).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (95).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (96).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (97).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (98).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (99).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (100).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (101).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (102).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (103).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (109).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (110).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (111).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (112).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (113).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (114).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (115).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (116).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (117).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (120).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (121).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (126).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (129).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (131).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (132).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (134).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (135).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (142).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (143).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (144).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (145).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (146).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (147).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (148).png |-|2nd Ending= Fruits Basket ED 2 (5).png |-|2001 Anime = Fruits Basket 1.jpg|The main cast. 24927_1312631737269_full.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -1.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -2.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -3.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -6.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -7.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -4.jpg Yuki Sohma - 2001 Anime Concept Art.jpg|Yuki's 2001 Design Yuki Sohma - Rat - 2001 Anime Concept Art.gif|Yuki's 2001 Rat Design Yuki, Tohru and Kyo.jpg Tohru & 5 Chinese Zodiacs.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Kagura.jpg Yuki, Kyo, Tohru & Kisa.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Momiji, Yuki, Tohru & Kyo.jpg Tohru, Yuki, Kyo & Shigure.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -2.jpg Fruits Basket 2001 Version.jpg 2001 DVD Volume 2.png 2001 DVD Volume 9.png English Volume 2 DVD.jpg FB The Complete Series DVD.jpg FB Viridian Collection DVD.jpg FB The Complete Series Collector's Edition.jpg FB Anime Classics DVD.jpg FB 2001 Complete Series Cover.jpg FB 2001 Complete Series Cover - Madman ver.jpg Tohru with Kyo, Yuki & Momij.jpg Haru. Yuki, Kisa, Tohru & Kagura Wallpaper 2001.png Yuki. Shigure, Tohru, Kyo & Kagura Wallpaper 2001.png Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Kyo, Tohru and Yuki.png Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Kyo, Shigure, Tohru and Yuki.jpg Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Kyo, Yuki and Haru.jpg Fruits Basket 2002 Calendar - Yuki, Shigure, Kagura, Tohru and Kyo.jpg |-|2019 Anime = Main Visual 2019.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -2.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -3.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -4.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -5.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 2.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 3.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 4.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 5.jpg Season 2 Poster.jpg Yuki Faces.png Yuki - Full Body.png Yuki - Rat.png Ph chara04.png ph_shigure.png ph Yuki.png ph rat.png 2019 Anime DVD - Vol 2.jpg FB Calendar 2020 US.jpg|2020 Wall Calendar US Shigure, Yuki, Tohru & Kyo Event.png Tohru, Saki, Arisa & 10 Sohmas wears Special Traditional.png Tohru, Kyo & Yuki Anime JAM 2019.jpg FB 2019 Season One Part Two Blu-ray DVD and Fun Digital Limited Edition.jpg |-|Natsuki Takaya's Art = Young Yuki Sohma Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Kyo (Cat) & Yuki (Rat) Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Tohru as Child, Kyo & Yuki in their animal forms Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png FB Collector's Edition Volume 2 Special Thanks.png New Year's Card Yuki Sohma.jpg Calendar 2020 - Yuki Sohma.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries